Talk:Silver Blood
List This page should have a list of all the confirmed Demon crew episodes. I tried to look for Paris's liutenent thing on his neck but couldn't find it. I think The copying episode and the episode where they die might be the only ones. -- : It does, the two episodes cited are the only confirmed episodes, the rest, if any, are speculation. --Alan del Beccio 06:35, 29 March 2007 (UTC) From Talk:Kathryn Janeway (biomimetic lifeform) Merge We don't need articles for the silver blood copies, since it's covered at Doppelgänger, Silver Blood, and Biomimetic lifeform already, and these articles just clutter up the top of the real characters page with disambig links. - 04:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm leaning oppose merge but I'm a bit torn on this one. This character is a seperate being from Kathryn Janeway and more than just a mindless copy like other types of copies are. She realized that she was not the actual Janeway and undertook seperate and independent actions. :On the other hand I think that if this is merged it should be with Silver Blood and not Doppelgänger unless that term was used in the episode.--31dot 11:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) On second thought, silver blood would be the better choice, since all the recreations can be added there, without the need for more disambig links, as this could just be redirected to the correct portion of the article (and the name's wrong, it shouldn't be biomimetic lifeform, but silver blood, since silver blood is the specific biomimetic lifeform in question). As for the copies being different from the crew, I would agree, but since they all spawned from the same source, a simple continuation of that article can incorporate them all as well, including the ship. I just think letting this one go opens the door for entire articles on the copies from (and a few other episodes I can think of), since they also were seperate (in which case the Harry Kim and Naomi Wildman articles are going to get very interesting). - 11:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I can definitely see that side of it, which is why if this ends up that way its OK with me, I just wouldn't do it personally. :) --31dot 12:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I created the article and believe that it should be merged with the articile Silver Blood. Therefore I have put the pictures of the Biomimetic copies in the Silver Blood articlie.--Shamutto 9:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Last call for comments. Consensus is leaning towards a merge currently. - 20:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I support this merge and all like it, a la ...(Hologram) merges.--Obey the Fist!! 20:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) From Talk:USS Voyager (mimetic) Crew pages Are we going to make pages for the mimetic crew? Jaf 22:14, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf :I don't think its necessary really. It would be better if we said what happened to the mimetic crew here. Tough Little Ship 22:15, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Makes sense -- either here, or maybe, better yet -- the Silver Blood page? --Gvsualan 22:59, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::I think they should get their own pages, they are their own beings afterall. Jaf 23:31, 21 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf Fan Speculation I added There has been much fan speculation on how many of the episodes between "Demon" and "Course: Oblivion" took place on the memetic Voyager as per Talk:Course: Oblivion (episode). Excelsior 10:02, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) :There has been much fan speculation on how many of the episodes between "Demon" and "Course: Oblivion" took place on the mimetic Voyager. Some episodes must have taken place aboard the real Voyager as the mimetic version of Tom Paris was still a lieutenant, while the real version was already demoted to ensign in , a previous episode. This is absolutely ludicrous. It is completely clear that all of the episodes, with the exception of "Course: Oblivion" itself, took place aboard the real one. 12:01, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :This doesn't even belong here at all. MA isn't in the business of speculating, nor the business of documenting fan speculation. If Seven/Janeway's romance, which really has been much speculated by fans, doesn't get coverage here on MA, then this case is cut, dried, and smoked. I'm'a delete this guy. --TribbleFurSuit 16:35, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :I've seen the discussion at Talk:Course Oblivion, and this kind of thing may have been tolerated back in 2005, but not anymore. Besides, unlike fan speculation about the Pip Sistahs, in this case, MA seems to be the only place this has ever even discussed. Hardly "much fan speculation". --TribbleFurSuit 16:58, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Merge I put this up for a merge with silver blood, for much the same reasons stated above and Talk:Kathryn Janeway (biomimetic lifeform). - 06:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Harper's baby Where would we list Silver Blood 's baby? I ask because the real Harper may have also been pregnant at the time that the ship and crew were copied, and could have given birth at the same time. --LauraCC (talk) 20:09, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :Only the crew was copied at first, the ship came later. The child gets listed here and at Unnamed USS Voyager personnel, with a similar bg note to the one at Harper. The personnel page is probably the best location for the text itself, with a link to there from here. - 04:22, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Homeworld and Voyager Shouldn't the Sliver Blood's homeworld (referred to as the "Demon planet" and the version of Voyager get their own pages? Why wouldn't they? I don't see a reason for those links to redirect to this page ( 17:12, September 4, 2016 (UTC)) Distance from Earth The Silver blood homeworld was around 60,000 light-years from earth. "Demon" took place between "Message in a bottle" and "One", when the ship was 60,000 light-years from earth ( 01:30, October 4, 2016 (UTC))